Kamiwaza Shaker (toy)
The''' is a toy released within the Kamiwaza Wanda toyline. It is primarily released in Japan. Overview The Kamiwaza Shaker is a device-based toy known for fusing Promins and registering Promins and Fact-Promins. It was first released in Japan with the Japanese price of 7,980 yen. Description The Kamiwaza Shaker is an electronic toy product with a vertical screen and 6 modes. It comes with an additional lanyard and a free Kamiwaza Pro-card of Keshigomin. Promin Fusion is the first mode. In this mode, the user has to put 2 Promins in the Kamiwaza Shaker, close the Kamiwaza Shaker, in which a word saying 'Shake' shows up, and then shake it until a word saying 'Finish' shows up. The user then opens the Kamiwaza Shaker to see the symphetic Promin result. (For example: If the user fuses Turbomin and Keshigomin together throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker, the symphetic Promin will be Tur-gomin.) If the user fuses 3 Promins instead of 2, the result will be a tri-symphetic Promin. The the fusion fails, the result will be Unchikomin. Afterwards, the user positions the Kamiwaza Shaker upside-down and place it on the back of the Kamiwaza Power-Shot toy to summon the symphetic Promin. Fusion try is the second mode. In this mode, the user has to chose 2 or 3 Promins from the Kamiwaza Shaker's list before following the shaking step just like in the 'Promin Fusion' mode. The user then get to see the symphetic Promin's details. Unlike the 'Promin Fusion' mode, this mode cannot let the user summon the symphetic Promin. Kamiwaza Check is the third mode. In this mode, the user can look up on the Promins' details. On Promins who have been registered onto the Kamiwaza Shaker, the user can look up on the details of the Promins' Bugmin egos. To register a Promin, the user had the place the Kamiwaza Pro-card on top of the Kamiwaza Shaker. Once a certain number of Promins of the same attribute are registered, a Fact-Promin can be unlocked. Mission is the fourth mode. In this mode, the user has to put a Promin in the Kamiwaza Shaker, close the Kamiwaza Shaker and then participate in the mission with that Promin by shaking the Kamiwaza Shaker until a word saying 'Finish' shows up. The user then opens up the Kamiwaza Shaker to see the result. If it's a , the power number for that Promin will change. It it's a ' , nothing will happen. To end the mission with the Promin, the user has to place the Kamiwaza Pro-card of that Promin he/she is using on top of the Kamiwaza Shaker. There are 3 levels: # # # Kamiwaza Touch is the fifth mode. This mode on the Kamiwaza Shaker shares its name with the one on the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. It can be unlocked after the user unlocks a Fact-Promin for the first time. In this mode, the user can summon Fact-Promins. A Kamiwaza Power-Shot is required when using this mode. Settings is the sixth and final mode. In this mode, there are three options: * Volume: Ajusts the Kamiwaza Shaker's sound volume. * Brightness: Changes the Kamiwaza Shaker's screen brightness. * Restart: Restarts the Kamiwaza Shaker's data. Trivia * Whatever the Kamiwaza Shaker's data is restarted or the Kamiwaza Shaker is used for the first time, Tsukkomin is the only Promin who is automatically registered. * This toy product is based on an in-series item of the same name. In the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series, the Kamiwaza Power-Shooter can awaken the Fact-Promins using just the Kamiwaza Shaker. (For an in-series item of the same name, see: Kamiwaza Shaker) * This is the last main line toy product to be released for the Kamiwaza Wanda toyline during the broadcast of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. Gallery Videos Links References External Links Category:Toys Category:Main Line Toys